


Agent May Cry

by Faith_Kennedy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Kennedy/pseuds/Faith_Kennedy
Summary: In exchange for the safety of the world, Leon was forced to be Albert Wesker's prisoner. Is Leon's wish of ever going home lost forever, or it is gonna be answered by a certain bad-ass demon hunter by the name of Dante?<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Due to certain circumstances, Dante finds himself helping out an old friend to find one Leon.Scott.Kennedy who had gone missing.This is the story of how two different souls meet each other, becoming more than just mere companions while fighting not only their enemies, but their inner demons as well.





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first story on AO3 and also I'll be publishing my first Resident Evil story here! This book is written in AO3 as well as in Wattpad which you can find @Faith_Kennedy!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Leon woke up, his body felt like it had been pricked by a thousand needles for years. His manacles clinked against Leon's wrist as he struggled to sit up, but his hands gave out and he went face-first against the bedsheets. 

The power-crazy maniac, Albert Wesker had returned from his grave. This time though, he had decided to spare the world from his crazy experiments, in exchange he had wanted a certain Leon.S.Kennedy as 'company'. 

But Leon knew the other wanted more than just a friendly company. The moment when the two had landed in Wesker's secret base, Leon was immediately dragged to the lab for experiment purposes. 

The blonde agent thought he would have died as Wesker had experimented on him over and over again, recording the results he got from Leon whenever he injected a new virus into the blonde. 

Leon would rather have died anyway than experiencing this endless torture. Too bad Wesker wasn't finish with him. Everytime Leon's body couldn't take take the strain amymore, Wesker would inject the blonde with his blood, pulling Leon away from the brink of death. 

There were times when Wesker had become unexpectedly nice to him, which was impossible considering how Chris has suffered hell because of this man. 

Leon was surprisingly provided with a private room, which consists of a bed, a table with some books, and a closet, even though Leon probably didn't need the last one at all. But hey, it was better than a cell, right?

Leon was also surprised when Wesker had given him the grand tour of the facility, which mostly consists of labs filled with tubes and tanks consisting the virus and large confined areas where Wesker keeps his pets. 

When asked why the sudden niceties to a lab specimen, Wesker replied and Leon quote: 'I suppose I should at least make our guest of honor feel at home'. 

Obviously utter bullshit. 

The sounds of his door opening interrupted his line of thoughts. Leon looked up and was faced with two Tyrants, one held a collar while the other held chains. 

Giving up his resolve to fight back, Leon offered his hands up to them, which they qiuckly bind with the chains. With a defeated sigh, Leon was led to the most dreaded place in his life.


	2. Sacrificed

Leon arrived at the White House earlier than usual, a cup of steaming Americano held in one hand. 

The receptionist looked up when Leon opened the door. Seeing as it was the DSO agent, the receptionist waved him over and passed a letter to him. 

"Madam President wants you to meet her after reviewing the letter." Leon accepted the letter, raising an eyebrow. 

Usually if the president wanted him, she would just call him through the phone. "Will do, thanks." 

Leon walked off, not noticing the receptionist's shaking hands or the fact that she had avoided eye contact the moment the blonde entered.

Upon entering his office, Leon felt something was off. The office looked as it was before the night before, but Leon somehow knew that someone have searched his office before. 

To comfirm his suspiscion, Leon went to his cabinet and opened it to find his earpiece that he used for missions and other files that were kept there were gone.

"Something's definitely wrong."  
Leon said to himself, eyeing the letter with narrowed eyes. Leon cut open the letter, eyes qiuckly skimming over the neat writing before blue orbs went wide. 

The receptionist at the front desk jumped as Leon slammed the door open. She flinched when the DSO agent practically stormed towards the president's office. Nearby members of the White House backed away at the sight of the blonde agent, pity written all over the face as the news had dawned on Leon.

Reaching the office, Leon took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the door. A soft 'Enter' was the cue and Leon swinged the door open. 

Inside the lavish office room, the new president, Macy Gordon was having her tea. Before her desk stood the supposedly dead Albsrt Wesker. The former S.T.A.R.S member smirked as he looked at Leon, his red eyes glinted behind his shades. 

"Madam, what's the meaning of this?!" Leon exclaimed, his hand holding up the letter for the president to see. 

Macy shrugged, sipping from her tea cup before calm black orbs turned to face angry blue ones. 

"Mr Kennedy, I know this is hard on you, but consider this---" 

"Damn right it is hard! How do you suppose me being prisoner to this monster will ensure that there will be no more bio-terrorist attacks in the future?"

Macy sipped on her tea, her shaking hands betraying her calm composure. Eyeing Wesker, the female president sighed before looking at the young agent. 

"Mr. Wesker here have proposed a deal. In exchange for you, he will stop all his BOWs experiments and stop any attacks related to them. Don't you see how important this deal is to the country?"

Leon stared at the president with a shock look. How could she trust that maniac? Chris lost most of his BSAA members and companions due to the power-crazy blonde and it still haunts the eldest Redfield. 

"Agent Kennedy, I must warned you first, refusing this offer could bring dire consequences." Wesker aimed a syringe gun at Macy's head, the Las Plagas parasite could be seen squirming in the tube. 

"Leon, please. The outbreak in Tatchi and Tall Oaks has cost us so much. Surely, you should know what's best for the safety of the world." 

Leon's blood boil, his hands itching for his gun in its holster. But before the blonde agent could lay a finger on the weapon, Wesker had swatted it away with super-human speed, an appendage from under Wesker's sleeve held the syringe gun in place. 

"Do anything reckless, and I will unleash hell upon this place."  
Wesker said in a gravely low voice, another appendage appeared from Wesker's right sleeve and wrapped around Leon's hands, binding his wrist. 

"Madam President, kindly sign this and we'll leave as soon as possible." Wesker handed out a some sort of a contract, which made the president looked at Leon with guilt. 

"Please, madam president! Don't do this!" Leon's pleads were ignored as Macy signed the contract with firm hands, eyes cold as she looked at Leon. 

"Wonderful. I'll make sure Leon is well taken care of." The intense stare from the elder made Leon shudder. 

A dull pain on the back of his neck made Leon gasp. He glared at the president one last time before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback scene from Leon's POV, which, as you have read explained the reason why he became Wesker's prisoner.  
> Next chapter, our hot demon hunter will make his debut!


	3. Reminiscing

On the opened rooftop of a five-storey motel, Dante was lying down on one of the statues that decorated the motel, one leg dangling dangerously at the side. 

A cigaratte was held between his fingers as Dante's looked over the city, the buzzling of people never seem to stop in this place.

With one hand propped up by his knees, Dante took another puff of his cigaratte before disintegrating it on the palm of his hand. The demon hunter hissed at the hot pain before flicking the cigaratte away. 

The cigaratte left a black burned hole on the palm of his hand before it started to heal. Within seconds, the skin was back to normal, as though the wound had never been there before.

Dante sighed as he stared up into the night sky. Years has passed since Mundus's defeat. The Order was disbanded due to Vergil's departure and Dante was back to his demon-slaying life. 

Kat had been by his side, helping Dante out by working at a convenience store to earn cash. Sometimes even helping Dante track down demons that had escaped from Limbo.

She was like a younger sister that Dante never had. Kat was sweet, understanding and her persistent of being with Dante's side even though she knew it was dangerous was admiring for Dante.

Dante would never admit it, but he was greatly affected by Vergil's leaving. After years of living on the streets and with the knowledge that his family was gone, Dante had lived his life feeling that one thing he never did have. Love. 

Dante treasured the moments he had with Vergil. His elder brother had made him feel at home, feel safe and most of all, Dante had felt himself being loved, something he had never felt before meeting his brother.

The memory of Vergil's defect was still fresh in his mind, and probably would be there as long as Dante could remember. Just when he thought he had find the family he never had, only to lose them again because both he and Vergil had their differences of view towards the human. 

Kat was always there to comfort the elder male whenever Dante thought of Vergil, and Dante would always appreciate her kind actions. 

But to Dante right now, Limbo City was just a sorrowful place that he would rather forget. 

Dante had always wanted to see the world outside of Limbo City, but than he was too young and didn't have the courage to do so. He considered the thought again after Mundus was defeated, but couldn't as he still had Kat to think of. 

But Kat's death had been the final straw for the younger Nephilim. At that time, Dante was fending off a large group of demons that had mysteriously appeared just as he was making his way home. 

Dante was able to fend them off by himself, but he had been careless. Dante was too busy fighting the demons and didn't notcied that the building he was in was slowly collapsing. 

By the time he realized the danger, Dante was pushed out the window by Kat, who had replaced Dante's place under the falling rubble. The last thing Dante remembered was screaming Kat's name before he passed out, his body lying on top of Kat's crushed one.

Dante shuddered as the memory came to him. The reality of losing another important person in his life was just too much for Dante that the moment Dante had woken up, the demon slayer made a final decision to leave this hellhole, making an oath to never return to this place of despair ever again.

The sound of vehicles pulling up made Dante looked down, blinking almost boredly.   
A Hummer and a white Sedan had parked just outside the motel's entrance, and four figures made their way out of the two vehicles. 

'Just when I thought this day could get any boring.' Dante's eyes glinted, finally something had peaked his interest after a long time. He recognized the lot of people, and decided to pay them a visit. 

Dante stood up and turned, his back facing the city lights. With a grin, Dante leaned back and the howling of winds whipped through his ears. 

Dante opened his eyes and turned around, grabbing his Ophion hook and sailed through the air. With a graceful leap that rival that of a cat's, Dante landed just behind the group, causing them to turn. 

"Long time no see, old friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made Dante a little OOC. But during the game trailer, Dante was a bit mentally unstable and was more of a quiet and cold guy. So I decided to emphasize this type of personality into Dante in this chapter. 
> 
> Don't worry, fun and cocky Dante will return in the next chapter!!  
>                         


	4. Accident Happens

The sounds of guns firing filled Dante's ears as he sailed through the air with his hook, his eyes trained on the the streets that were filled with the growls and groans of undead. 

With a leap, Dante landed on top of a vehicle, his Rebellion gleamed under the flickering street lights. 

One moment ago, the demon-slayer swore he was having a conversation with the Bulky, Boldie, Hot Brunette and Little Blonde Chick in the motel's lounge. The next, he was fending off zombies from the outside while the others seek cover from inside the motel, shooting out from windows. 

"Hey, handsome! Wanna come and help or should I drag your ass here?"

Jake hollered as he smashed his combat boots on an undead before emptying his magazine on a bunch of them. 

"Not so bad yourself, boldie." Dante charged his Aquilas, and with a swing of his arms, the sharp shurikens sailed through the air, cutting a row of zombies into half.

Chris grunted as two undead had managed to latch themselves on the BSAA member. A harsh kick from Helena send one undead barreling across the floor. 

Seizing the chance, Chris grabbed the undead and flung it across the room, just for it's head to be smashed by one Sherry Birkin. 

"Can someone explain how my vacation of chilling turn to killing zombies again?" Dante swung Osiris around himself, successfully decapitating the undeads' head that had surrounded him. 

Jake and Sherry jumped out the building, guns blazing as their made their way towards Dante, who shot incoming zombies with Ebony and Ivory. 

"Dante, we have a chopper just a few blocks from here. Think you can clear these guys out?" Sherry said as she kicked at an undead, and Jake took the chance to blow its head up with a bullet. 

Dante grinned as he swinged his Rebellion, which turned into the Arbiter axe before slamming into the ground, sending groups of undead flying into the air. 

"I'll cover you guys. Now, go!" Dante threw his Aquilas towards the zombies, backed up by Helena while the others made their way across the clearing, where a black chopper was waiting for them. 

"We can't outrun them." Helena said as she fired more rounds, but the zombies just keep on coming. 

"Got any bright ideas, sweetie?"  
Dante fired at the incoming undeads, occasionally covering for Helena when the other reloaded her gun. 

"Just one." Helena produced a grenade from her belt, making Dante chuckle. 

Seeing as the others were safely on the chopper, Helena immediately bit the pin and threw the grenade towards the zombies. 

Dante produced his hook and grabbed Helena by the waist. With a leap, the two sailed through the air just as the grenade went off. 

"Jar-head, pull up!" Chris pulled at the joystick, and the helicopter flew away before getting caught by the explosion. 

Dante helped Helena up onto the chopper before hoisting himself up. 

"Arrgh!" Dante yelped and looked down, kicking at an undead which had latched himself onto Dante's feet and had bitten his ankle.

"Dante, hold on!" Jake held out a hand, reaching out for Dante. Dante kicked the undead continously, successfully exploding the head in mid-air with a shot from Ivory. 

Dante grunted at his injured ankle, one hand holding his leg. The demon-hunter felt dizzy all of a sudden, his vision blurring as the grip on his hook loosened. 

Dante shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. But he regretted it immediately as the pounding in his head became worse. 

Jake reached out once more, his other hand grabbed onto the rail of the helicopter. Dante tried to focus on Jake's hand, but the pounding in his head became even stronger. 

Taking one last look at the chopper, Dante gave in to the pain, his hand releasing the rope as he plunged down into the dark abyss. 

"Dante!!!!!!" 

                


	5. Escape

Leon's screams reveberated through the walls as he struggled on the surgery table. 

His arms and legs were tied onto the table, preventing him from escaping. Moniters and machines of all types surrounded him, indicating his heartbeat and vitals. 

Wesker stood before the screaming blonde, clearly enjoying as the taller male watched Leon's suffering. 

The BOW had always taken interest on the blonde agent. He find Leon to be extremely astonishing to have survived after being injected by Saddler's parasites. 

Wesker's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of broken glass pierced his ears. With an annoyed grunt, he lifted up his heads and search through the moniters. 

A sudden alarm blared, making the facility glow a dangerous red. Wesker cursed under his breath as a big 'Danger' was displayed on the screens. 

With lightning speed, Wesker rushed towards the lab where Leon was kept. 

Hordes of zombies were already surrounding the halls, but they paid no attention to Wesker as they were focused on the agent on the surgery lab. 

Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the zombies that were scratching and clawing through the observation window. 

The blonde struggled even harder before, a newfound strength coursed through his veins as he was determined to get out of this hellhole.

An explosion was heard, followed by a large thud, as though something big or large had been thrown against a wall. 

Leon struggled once more, trying to squeeze one of his hand out of his retraints. With the help of his sweat, his hand finally pulled free and Leon immediately went to work on the other restraints. 

A deafening roar made Leon tense, his hands shaking as he tried to pry open the restraint from his left leg. 

Grabbing a pole, Leon smashed the long object onto the restraints, causing it to open. 

Leon stood on wobbly legs, supporting himself by leaning against the moniters. 

The blonde's eyes scanned the lab, finally settling on a gun that was misplaced by Wesker whenever the elder had to take care of some zombies that had escaped from their confinement.

Leon nodded as the gun was still full with ammo. Realizing he was still in some sort of hospital robe, Leon qiuckly changed into a shirt and a pair of pants that he had found in one of the drawers. 

Leon leaned against the wall, peering through the observation window. The zombies were now mindlessly walking around, their groaning and growling filled the facility's hallway. 

'There's too many of them. Cam't risk wasting my ammos.' Leon thought as he counted the number of zombies outside. 

While waiting for the zombies outside to at least reduce or have something that would make them go away, Leon searched the lab, poking at every nook and cranny of the laboratory. 

After hours of searching, Leon hummed as he discovered a hidden file that was hidden under a secret compartment in one of the drawers. 

Dusting the file, Leon raised an eyebrow as big words stating 'Classified Infomation' were printed on the cover. 

Ignoring the words, Leon openes the file. The first page contained some sort of contract deal that was printed in Chinese. 

Not knowing the language, Leon flipped to the second page. A small picture of a young girl between the age of fifteen to sixteen was placed on the top left corner of the page. 

But before Leon could further study the file, the laboratory walls had burst opened, the impact causing Leon to fly before his back had collided with the wall. 

His bangs covered his eyes as he laid there, vision barely focusing on a figure before the agent blacked out.


	6. Found You

Dante groaned, his hand went to clutch his head which pounded like it was rammed by a large truck over and over again. 

The demon slayer looked around, blinking as his vision became clear. He was lying on the ground of a lush forest, the tree leaves blocking the sunlight, making the forest dark even during the day. 

Dante stood up, eyeing a trail that went through the forest. Shrugging his shoulders, the raven male followed the path. 

After a long walk, Dante was met with a large facility, the entrance was wide opened. 

Not knowing where else to go, Dante walked into the facility, where darkness and silence greeted him. 

Fishing out his Ophion hook, Dante flicked it, the light blue glow illuminating the dark hallways of the facility. 

A foul odor made Dante wrinkle his nose, eyebrows creasing at the smell. The demon slayer raised an eyebrow as he came across a pile of bodies that littered the hallways. 

Making his way through the hallway, Dante finds himself staring at a large hole in the wall. The sides of the hole were filled with destroyed wires and some were still crackling with electricity. 

Dante was deciding whether to leave or continue exploring the facility when a roar was heard. 

Dante dodged just in time as a Licker burst out from the hole in the wall. The demon-hunter was ready to sink Rebellion into its skull, just waiting for the BOW to approach. 

The Licker screeached, looking back at the hole as though it was afraid of whatever was inside. 

Dante put his sword back, peering at the Licker which turned at the hole from time to time. 

Suddenly, a black appendage with a sharp tip stabbed through the Licker's body, causing the BOW to writhe and screech in pain before it was swallowed into the darkness of the hole. 

Dante blinked, not knowing how to react to the situation he just saw. Brandishing his Rebellion, Dante walked towards the dark hole, ready to stab anything that came through the darkness. 

The sound of footsteps stepping on metal floor reverberated through the walls, making Dante gripped his sword tighter. 

The footsteps stopped. The silence was followed by a hiss that made Dante's hair stand on end. 

With one hand reaching for his Aquila, Dante waited for the moment to strike. 

What greeted him made Dante blinked his eyes skeptically. A tall figure over two metres stood before the demon-slayer, four large appendages that were sharp at the tip that acted as legs for the figure. 

The figure stared at Dante with bicoloured eyes, the lower part of the figure's face was replaced by a row of sharp teeth. The long white hair had made Dante assume that the figure was a girl who had been turned into a BOW. 

But Dante's eyes were focused on the male figure that was unconscious in the figure's hands. 

Judging by the blonde locks and the slim but lean body, Dante had no doubt that it was DSO agent Leon. S. Kennedy. 

The BOW blinked at Dante before her eyes went to his sword. Shrinking into herself, the BOW placed the blonde agent on the floor.

The BOW beckoned Dante with her eyes, gesturing at the unconscious Leon. 

Dante nodded, getting the message and tended to Leon. From the corner of his eyes, Dante saw the BOW slipped back into the shadows, giving Leon and Dante one last look before disappearing. 

Dante checked the agent's pulse, sighing in relief when there was a steady beat against his fingers. 

Hooking one hand under Leon's back and knees, Dante effortlessly lifted Leon into his arms before stepping out of the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!! Our two main characters have finally met!!! (Throws confetti and love for the couple)


	7. Saved

Leon woke up to a nice warmth coccooning his whole body. The comforting feeling reminded the blonde of his parents when he was still young. 

His father would stay by his bed while telling a random bedtime story while his mother would hug him and sooth his hair as he was lull to sleep.

But memories of him becoming Wesker's experiment came rushing into his mind. His eyes saw flashes of the horrible things he had been through. 

Leon's felt his body stiffened and started shaking, trying hard to break free of his nightmares.   
Broken whimpers of 'Stop' and 'Please' came out of his mouth. 

Leon flinched when a soft hand had pressed onto his cheek, a thumb wiping away his tears. 

Leon subconsciously leaned into the touch, enjoying the soft touches from the hand. 

The hand went from his cheek to sooth his hair, the hand running over the soft blonde locks. 

Leon stirred as a soft chuckle rang through his ears. The blonde knew that chuckle. It was from the same person who had saved him countless times before. The person who he can count on for life and will always be there for Leon. 

Blue orbs fluttered open, vision focusing on a familiar face that stared down at him with a soft smile. 

"Morning, beautiful." Leon's eyes widened when he realized he was nestled in Dante's lap, the demon-slayer's face just inches from his own. 

Dante chuckled at the bewildred expression on the agent's face, his mouth twitching up to a smirk as he lowered his face to nuzzle the other's hair. 

Leon tensed, not used to this kind of contact. The blonde agent wanted to get away, but the welcoming warmth of Dante's body heat made his body felt like wool. 

"You smell the same as always. Sweet and refreshing. So unlike you." 

"Did you come here to just tease me? Cause if its that than I'm sure as hell ain't thanking you for saving me."

"How ungrateful. I should've just left you to die than." Dante stood up abruptly, making Leon wrapped his hands around Dante's neck to prevent himself from falling. 

"Clingy now, aren't we?" Dante teased, laughing when the other made a motion of wanting to slap him as he started walking. 

"Damn you, Dante." Leon mumbled, hiding his blushing face in the raven-male's shoulder.

"You know you love me like this."  
Dante said as he nuzzled his face into Leon's hair, humming at the scent of vanilla and conditioner. 

A comforting silence had settled among the two males until Leon mumbled his thanks towards the demon-slayer for saving him. 

Dante said nothing, only tightening his hold on Leon as the blonde sobbed into Dante's chest.


	8. Discovered

By the time Leon had recovered from the sobbing mess he was, it was already sundown. Dante had find a cave to settle down for the night. 

Leon had recovered his energy by than, walking around and exploring the dark cave. 

The two had managed to find some dry branches to start up a fire. While Leon kept poking at the fire, Dante decided to settle himself by leaning against the wall of the cave. 

"How did you find me?" Dante opened one eye, said eye moving to look at Leon before closing. 

"Chris and the others came looking for me. Told me you got kidnapped by some bastard who had mysteriously came back from the dead."

Dante flipped a rock into the air before catching it, repeating the action as he spoke. 

"An explosion happened. Zombies began filling the area. Me and the others were seperated. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of nowhere."

Dante threw the rock lightly, the object landing just a few inches from where Leon had sat. 

Leon dropped the branch, before settling himself besides Dante, their shoulders brushing against each other's. 

"Thanks. I owe you one." Dante chuckled, leaning his head back against the wall. 

"Don't thank me. Thank the girl."  
Leon raised an eyebrow, confused at Dante's words. 

"Truth is, a female BOW had appeared, holding you in her arms. She didn't attack me though. In fact, she was actually scared."

Dante turned to look at Leon, brown orbs staring into cerulean blue filled with a tinge of emerald green. 

"So, you're saying that... a BOW had saved me?" Leon voiced, his eyebrows furrowed as his mind processed this unique information. 

A loud shriek interrupted their quiet moment, making Dante groan in annoyance. 

"Oh, come on. I was just about to take a nice nap. Is that so bad?" 

A creature the size of a panther appeared at the entrance of the cave, snarling at them with canines shining under the moonlight. 

Two appendages stucked out from its back, a claw was attached to the end. The creature growled lowly, circling outside the cave, as if daring Dante and Leon to attack it.

"Welcome to the club." Leon stood from his spot, his gun trained on the creature. 

"Heh. Nice welcoming party you have there." Dante swung his Rebellion, teasing the BOW outside with a charged swing of his sword. 

"You'll get used to it." Leon shot the creature's head a few times before his gun clicked. 

Leon gave a look to Dante, who only dug into his coat before getting a pair of guns out. 

"I'm warning you, they can be... easily agitated." Leon caught Ebony and Ivory in his hands, humming at how the guns fitted his hands perfectly.

"Strange. They actually like you."  
Dante lit up a branch before throwing it at the BOW, who growled and squirmed as the heat burned away its skin, revealing the bones. 

"Told you I'm a lovable person."   
Leon grinned, pointing Ebony and Ivory at the creature. Dante only shook his head at Leon's words, posturing himself into a stance. 

"Ready?" Dante postured himself into stance, looking over at Leon. 

"Hell yeah!" With a nod, Dante and Leon launched themselves out of the cave.


	9. New Plan

Wesker was angry. No, that would be an understatement of the year. Albert Wesker was furious. 

The metal table creaked under the pressure of Wesker's fist. Due to his anger, Wesker had smashed the table, bending it into half. 

Not only has his favourite specimen escaped, his precious BOW specimen which was infected with a virus created by enchancing Leon's blood had gone rogue and destroyed his old facility.

Wesker's eyes scanned the wall of moniters, some screens showing various informations on his BOWs while other screens showed the area of his new facility. 

Wesker growled as his eyes landed on an image of Dante entering his destroyed facility. 

Another table suffered the consequences of Wesker's rage when the moniters displayed Dante holding Leon in his arms before leaving the facility.

A man dressed in a standard BSAA uniform entered the room. The right side of his face was disfigured and his mutated arm dragged across the floor to reach Wesker. 

"You called for me?" Wesker turned, his red eyes stared at the infected Piers Nivans through his shades. 

"Has the capture been successful?" Wesker knew the answer already as he had saw the blood and injuries that the young soldier had gotten while trying to capture his rogue BOW.

"Apologies. Project F.A.I.T.H. escaped before we could contain it." Piers answered with a monotone voice. 

Wesker stared at the red, glowing machine that was attached to Piers's infected arm, before his eyes averted to the moniters. 

Wesker's lips twitched upwards as his eyes landed on a peculiar screen, where a tube filled with blue, translucent liquid was set up. 

A figure with white hair and black coat floated in the tube. An oxygen mask was placed on the figure's face as bubbles escaped from his mouth from time to time. 

Wesker turned, this time facing the young soldier, who stood at attention. 

The younger had reminded him of one Christopher Redfield. How the younger would follow behind him like a lost puppy dog during his days in S.T.A.R.S.

Wesker gestured for Piers to leave, which the soldier nodded before leaving. 

Wesker turned back to the screen, his hand scratching his chin thoughtfully. 

"Now, what's so special about you Nephilims?"


	10. Tense

At the headquarters of the BSAA, the survivors of the zombies attack had gathered in a waiting lounge. 

Chris was checking his guns, his jaw set tight. Helena grasped her gun, her arm shuddering at how much pressure she put on holding the weapon. 

Jake was sitting on the couch, his legs on the table as he flipped through a random magazine. His lips that were set into a tight line betrayed his relaxed composure. 

Even Sherry was a bit off. She was staring at the floor, fear and sadness evident in her eyes. 

Who wouldn't act like this after the incident had happened during the attack? 

Sherry and Helena had looked for Chris the moment the news of Leon's disappearance reached their ears. 

Jake, being Jake, tagged along because a certain blonde wouldn't stop calling him until the male had personally arrived at the DSO HQ.

They were suppose to find Leon with the help of Dante, since the raven-haired male was the closest to the DSO agent. 

But that damn attack had fuck their plans up. Not only did the search for Leon brought no avail, they had to lose Dante as well. 

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Jake was the first to break the tense silence. Both women in the room lowered their heads, while Chris continued his routine. 

"Hey, Jar-head! Are you just gonna sit there and wait for an miracle? 'Cause I'm sure that wouldn't help find neither Leon nor Dante."

Chris stood up, and the atmosphere in the room was so tense that it could be cut by a knife. 

The two men made eye contact, as though having a silent communication. 

Before those two could break into a fight, Helena stood up and broke the two apart.

"Enough. We have more matters at stake here without you guys tearing this room apart." 

Helena paused, glaring at the two males to stand down. Before long, both Jake and Chris nodded and sat down. 

"Our focus here is to find Leon and Dante. Amd we can only do that after both the BSAA and Hunnigan have dugged out any information on their whereabout."

As if right on time, Helena's comm beeped and Hunnigan's voice came through. 

"Helena, is Chris there with you?"  
Helena frowned at how Hunnigan's voice sounded, like the female on the other link was... terrified. 

"Yes, he's here." Helena gestured at Chris, who looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. 

"Plug your earpiece on any availeble computers immediately." Helena did as she was told. 

Thanking Sherry, Helena plugged her earpiece into the younger's computer. 

All three of them crowded behind Helena, waiting for the screen to boot up. 

A voice message notification popped up, and Helena clicked it. 

The voice that emitted from the speakers send chills down Chris's spine as he recognized the voice. 

"Did you miss me, Christopher?"


	11. Aid

"Yarghh!" Dante yelled, his Arbiter slicing through the BOW's head, successfully cutting it in half. 

The creature whimpered, staggering on its feet before finally collapsing on the floor, blood coloured the muddy ground. 

Dante unsheathed his Rebellion, panting after the long fight. Leon had retired long before the fight ended as he was stabbed by one the appendages. 

Realizing the blonde's condition, Dante immediately ran into the cave. 

Leon lied still on the cave floor, the fire illuminating his face as he passed out on the floor. The blood emanating from his side had formed a small puddle around the agent. 

"Leon!" Dante rushed to the other's side, immediately checking for a pulse. 

Dante sighed in relief, but the amount of blood that poured from Leon worried the demon-hunter. 

A hiss made Dante shot up, guns at the ready as his eyes scanned the cave for any movement. 

Dante blinked as a familiar figure stood at the mouth of the cave, her long white hair flowing with the wind. 

The girl stepped into the light, revealing herself. Her appendages had disappeared, using her own two human feet to walk. 

She had also covered the lower part of her face with a mask, making her almost look like a normal human with different eye colours. 

The BOW rushed towards Leon, but was stopped by Dante. The demon-hunter no doubt recognized her the one who had saved Leon, but he was being cautious. 

The girl flinched, as though expecting Dante to attack her. When the demon hunter hadn't, she blinked. 

"Why are you here?" The BOW blinked again, thinking about Dante's words. 

Dante raised an eyebrow when she had pointed a finger at Leon before going to his wound. Clearly, she had understood the demon-hunter's words.

"You came to save him?" The BOW nodded and moved back timidly, swallowing as her eyes flicked between Dante and Leon. 

Dante thought about the situation for a while as his eyes stared at the BOW. 

The girl lowered her head, didn't dare to look at the demon hunter in the eyes. 

A small sound of surprise escaped the girl as Dante stepped, gesturing to Leon. 

With a nod, the girl moved towards Leon. She placed a hand on Leon's wound, which stopped bleeding before it started closing. 

Dante looked in interest as the skin returned to normal, as though the stab wound was never there. 

"Thank you." The BOW jumped at Dante's sudden words, making Dante smile at how timid the girl was. 

The girl only nodded, her eyes closing to show smiling crescents as a sign of welcome. 

Dante approached the BOW, making her blink before she moved back. 

"You have a name? 'Cause its gonna be really weird to call you 'it' all the time."

The BOW cocked her head to the side, as though she couldn't understand what Dante has said. 

Dante took a stick from the pile that he had collected and wrote his name on the ground. 

"This," Dante tapped the ground with his stick and pointed to himself. "Is my name, Dante. What's yours?"

Dante handed the stick to the BOW, who accepted it hesitantly. The white-haired BOW thought about it for a while before she scratched something on the ground. 

Dante looked over her shoulder, spelling out the words, letter by letter. 

"F, A, I, T, H."


	12. Comforting Each Other

Chris slammed his fist into a wall, creating a dent on the metal surface. 

After all those years going through hell and back, Chris had thought he had finished that maniac once and for all at the volcano. 

Than out of nowhere, Albert-fucking-Wesker comes crawling out of his grave, mocking Chris for not doing his job well. 

And that's not all, that persistent son of a bitch just had to drag Piers into all this shitty mess, making Chris feeling guilty all over again. 

Helena patted his back, urging the male soldier to breathe and calm down. Jake was glaring at the computer screen, his face sneering into a scowl as his father smirked into the screen. 

Sherry placed a hand on Jake's arm, making Jake look at the blonde before he let out a shuddering breath. 

"Get him out of my sight." Sherry complied, turning off the video that Hunningan had sent. 

Jake turned, looking at Chris who had slouched against the wall, burying his face into his hands. 

Helena shook her head, and Jake stepped back. The last thing the four of them wanted was a Redfield and Muller smackdown.  

Seeing Helena's gaze, Sherry nodded before hooking her arm around Jake's and lead him out. 

"Look, Chris. I don't know what you've been through, but I know you're stronger than this. You've killed Wesker once, you can do it again."

But that's not all that Chris was worried about. Sure, Albert Wesker rising from the dead was a BIG thing, but Chris was more worried of his former partner, Piers Nivan who he thought had died during the explosion in the underground oil field.

During the video, Wesker had deliberately called Piers over to the screen to jab at Chris's weakpoints. 

Chris had almost smash the computer when Wesker had hurt Piers by stabbing him with a knife, but was held back by Jake and Helena. 

Fortunately, Wesker hadn't killed the younger soldier, the earlier acts was just to tease the Redfield. 

During the duration of the video, Sherry and Hunnigan had managed to hack and located Wesker's coordinates before the tall blonde realized and had disconnected the vid. 

Chris lifted his head, remembering the hacking process which had made him yell at Sherry, and was qiuckly shoved away by Jake. 

"You okey, Chris?" Helena asked, clasping a hand on the BSAA soldier. 

Chris appreciate the gesture, nodding at Helena before going to retrieve his guns. 

Seeing the look on Chris's face, Helena gathered her own guns and equipment before exiting the room with Chris. 

"Did Hunnigan share you the coordinates of Wesker's location?"

Helena pulled out her phone, the screen lit up to show a map where a blue arrow was pointing downwards on an island. 

"Just got it. I'm informing Sherry and Jake." Helena handed Chris her phone and fixing on her earpiece. 

After telling Sherry and Jake about their plans, Helena and Chris headed to the BSAA armory. 

Helena's eyes went wide as saucers as she inspected the weapons set up at the armory. 

"Like what you see?" Chris chuckled as he replaced his old magazines with new ones into his rifle. 

"Wish the DSO armory was this fun. Leon would have loved this place." 

Chris placed a hand on Helena's shoulders when Helena turned quiet. 

"We'll find him. He's tougher than anyone I've ever seen in my life."

Helena smiled, grateful at the comforts that Chris had given before checking her guns. 

"Come on, let's go get this son of a bitch."


	13. Alive

The growls and groans of zombies startled Piers awake, causing him to bang his head against the bunker bed above him. 

"Owww..." The brunette clutched his head, hissing at the pain before rubbing his eyes. 

Piers's infected arm started twitching, causing the young man to stare at it. 

Piers sighed, he should have known that this little 'companion' of his was still attached to him. 

Piers blinked, realizing that he was actually alive even though he should have died in the explosion. 

The last thing the younger had remembered was getting Chris to safety. Locking the safety pod, he had watched Chris called for his name before the other disappeared as the explosion shook the entire facility. 

Piers was more than willing to inject himself with the C-virus to save his captain. The younger never blamed himself nor Chris for that matter. 

But it'd be a lie if Piers said he hadn't missed his bulky and brave captain. 

The two had spend enough time to create a small bond of frendship. During his trainee days, Piers basically viewed the Redfield as his hero, being the founder of the BSAA and one of the few experienced bio-terrorist fighters he knew. 

The memories of Chris banging the sub's door to let Piers in was still fresh in the younger's mind. 

It broke Piers's heart to let his captain go, but at least it gave him solace that Chris Redfield was alive out in the world.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Piers jerked at the sudden voice, head rising to meet black shades. 

"Who are you?" The man in black chuckled, seemigly amused at Piers's reaction. 

Piers growled, his feral instinct overcoming him at the sudden intruder, his infected arm twitching to attack. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Wesker smirked, removing his shades to reveal scarlet eyes that made Piers's breath hitched. 

Piers fell onto the floor, breath coming out in ragged pants as he struggled to stand. A yell escaped Piers's lips as his right arm started twisting in a painful way. 

"Stop... stop! Its hurts!" Piers struggled, his infected arm started opening and closing violently, electricity sparkled uncontrallably at the end. 

Wesker looked away, and Piers slumped down on the flooor, panting for air. 

The tall blonde placed his shades back, unlocking the cell that Piers was in and stepped in. 

Wesker kneeled right in front of Piers, holding the other's chin in one hand and studied Piers's face with a smirk that made the soldier shudder.

"You're just like him. A lost puppy dog trailing behind his favourite captain."

Wesker let go of Piers, whom had tears pooling at his eyes at the pain from his infected arm. 

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." Wesker pulled out a machine from his coat which was oval in shape and legs that represented a spider. 

The little object hissed as it started to glow, before escaping Wesker's hand to clutch on Piers's infected arm. 

A sudden feeling of drowsiness and dizziness overcame Piers as the machine started glowing brighter until it was crimson red. 

The last thing Piers had seen was the face of Wesker smiling as the elder left the cell, leaving Piers all alone and surrounded by zombies.


	15. Revelation

The soft chirping from birds filled Dante's ears as the morning sun shone its light into the cave, creating a halo around the entrance of the cave. 

Dante propped his head up with one hand as other carded fingers over golden locks belonging to Leon, whom had settled to sleep on Dante's lap. 

After last night, the girl who's now called Faith had left after making sure Leon was alright. 

Dante had asked for her stay, but she had refused, saying that she wasn't safe to be here. 

Before Dante could ask why, Faith had apologized before four appendages sprouted from her back and she disappeared into the dark forest. 

A hum from Leon made Dante look down, smiling at the blonde agent who had managed to bury himself into Dante's lap. 

A yawn escaped from Dante, his hand going from Leon's hair to wipe his eyes. 

The demon hunter hadn't sleep at all as he was on a look-out, not wanting another BOW or any predators coming and tearing them to pieces. 

A rumble emmiting from his stomach reminded Dante of how hungry he was. He and Leon hadn't eaten for two days, and it didn't help that they had to fight off an infected BOW who had thought they were food. 

Sounds of footsteps made Dante looked up, his brown eyes staring at long white hair before settling on purple and blue eyes. 

"Oh, you're here." Faith gave a little wave, the appendages on her back were wrapped around something big. 

"What you've got there?" Dante looked as Faith released her appendages, which caused an amount of fruits to drop. 

Dante's stomach gurgled at the sight of food, his mouth immediately watered. 

Faith went through the pile of fruits before throwing Dante an apple, which the demon hunter was grateful before taking a chunk out of the fruit. 

Leon groaned, waking up from Dante's constant movement and blue eyes fluttered opened. 

The agent blinked before his eyes focused, sitting up slowly. Dante frowned at the lost of Leon's heat, but didn't show it. 

"Morning, sleepyhead. Ya hungry?" Dante caught the passion fruit that was tossed at him before giving it to Leon. 

Leon blinked at Dante before his eyes stared at Faith, who gave a wave as her eyes turned into crescents.

"She's Faith. She's the one who found you and handed you to me. She healed your stab wound as well. Basically she's your saviour."

Leon eyed Faith warily, who had turned her back on the pair to munch on a fruit. The back of her clothes were ripped and a long scar ran along her back, where Leon thought where her appendages are. 

"Why did you save me?" Leon asked when Faith turned around, bicoloured-eyes blinking at the question. 

"You're a BOW, you could have killed me. So why save me?" Faith swallowed the last of her fruit, before making eye contact at Leon. 

Picking up a stick from the pile of fire, Faith scratched words on floor

On the floor, the words 'Leon=Parent' made Leon's eyes threatened to bulge out of its sockets.


	16. Explaination

"I'm.... I'm your parent?" Dante turned, shock as well as Faith nodded meekly. 

"You never told me you could bear children, Leon!" Dante said, causing a glare from the blonde agent. 

"But how?" Faith scratched more things on the floor, but it broke half-way. Sighing, she protruded one of her appendage and started scratching at the floor. 

"Created by your blood. Parasite only responds to you, not anybody else. Instinct is to protect Leon from harm."

"Wow, this takes over-protectiveness to a whole new level." Leon elbowed the demon hunter, earning a look from Dante who had raised his hands up in mocking innocence. 

Faith chuckled softly, than began scratching more stuff on the ground, making Leon and Dante loomed over her to look. 

"I found some eletrical equipment in the facility that wasn't completely destroyed. Hopefully its still able to function properly for the two of you to go back home."

"Than, what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Dante jumped to his feet, already tired and sick of sleeping in caves. 

"Better not do that on an empty stomach. Who knows what other sick monstrosity are still lurking in there?"

Leon took a bunch of green grapes from the fruit pile, humming at the sweet taste. 

Dante followed suit, reaching out for a watermelon slice which Faith had courteously cut it for the pair. 

A flash of lightning sliced through the air, followed by a loud thunder that shook the cave. Seconds later, the sky started pouring heavily, making the fire danced with the wind. 

"Seems like we're staying here for a while." Dante groaned out, fishing out a cigarette from his coat before lighting it with the fire. 

Leon finished the last of his grape before moving towards Dante, settling himself on the demon-hunter's lap. 

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke anymore?" Leon took the cigarette between his fingers before throwing the bud away. 

Dante's eyes stared at Leon hungrily, arms going up to run themselves along Leon's waist, causing the younger to shudder.

"Cold?" Dante's breath ghosted over Leon's face, the scent of nicotine and smoke made Leon cough. 

"Why don't I..." Dante's hands teasingly pulled at Leon's pants. 

"....heat things up a little?" Before Dante could venture any further, the intruding hand was swatted away by Leon, who glared at the demon hunter before laying his head on Dante's shoulder.

"Not now, Dante." Leon sighed, the tension from his body relaxed a little as Dante hugged the blonde agent. 

"Aww, are you shy because little ol' Faith is here?" Leon blushed, looking over at Faith who had entertained herself with watching the rainfall. 

"Fine, you owe me though." A kiss from Leon made Dante fell asleep with a love-sick grin on his face.


	17. Almost Rescued

Despite the heavy downpour, Leon and Dante had managed to step foot into the destroyed facility. 

The facility was even barren and was damaged even more compared to when Dante had first came. 

The hallways leading to the insides of the facility was dark, and Dante had to light up the area with his Ophion hook once more. 

The pair took care of a few undeads and other BOWs which had come across their path. 

Somehow, Dante and Leon had end up facing a group of Lickers that had survive, and Dante was really grateful that he brought a full stomach to face them. 

"Damn ugly fuckers, aren't they?" Dante commented as he swing his Revellion, decapitating a Licker's tongue before going to its head. 

The facility's roof let out a loud groan, threatening to collapse at any moment above the pair. 

"We gotta hurry. By the sounds of it, this place isn't holding much longer."  
Leon fired at a Licker, thanking Ebony and Ivory when the BOW finally screeched and collapsed onto the ground. 

"One more to go." Dante jumped from his high ground before dashing towards the Licker at incredible speed, slashing at it with as much swiftness. 

"Leon, NOW!" Leon raised his gun and shot at a hanging pole, which dropped straight at the Licker, crushing the creature with a splat. 

"Nice moves." Leon commented as he handed back Ebony and Ivory. Dante nodded, kissing his gun before putting them back into their respective holster. 

"Now what?" "Now, we find the computer located where Faith told us."  
Dante nodded, following the blonde as they ran as qiuckly as possible, the gentle groaning of metals was their biggest worry at the moment.

"There!" Dante's keen eyes spotted the soft lights of computer screens. Leon nodded, immediately settling on the dusty chair and getting to work. 

Dante occupies himself with looking at the test tubes that hadn't been destroyed. Each of them were filled with different colours of different kind.

Dante raised an eyebrow when a box of test tube was seperated among the rest, kept it in transparent box which was sealed. 

Despite his Nephilim blood that could healed him from aything, Dante wasn't taking any chances as he took the test tubes that were labeled 'Cure'. 

The last thing he needed was a parasite or a virus taking control over his body, which was a terrible blow on the demon-hunter's ego to become a mindless zombie.

Dante grimaced when he came across a parasite-filled test tube which squirmed in the translucent liquid. 

Without hesitation, Dante crushed the tube with his fingers, the parasite stopped struggling when it came in contact with Dante's combat boots. 

A curse from Leon made Dante turned around, but the younger shrugged it off as nothing of concern. 

Dante looked around again, noticing a dusty metal box that rattled uncontrallably. Without thinking, the demon hunter slammed his fist against the box, causing it to rattle violently before stopping, a steady hum was replaced instead. 

"Dante, you're a life saviour!!" Question marks surrounded Dante's head as Leon furiously typed into the keyboard. 

"You did it?" Dante questioned when Leon turned around to hug him, the demon hunter barely caught the blonde. 

"We did it. If it weren't for you, I couldn't have sent the SOS signal through."

"And to think all I did was punch a metal box." Dante smiled when Leon kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde. 

"God, we should do this more often." Dante breathed out, leaning his forehead against Leon who had his tongue out, the wet appendage flicking between the pair's mouth. 

Dante looked at Leon hungrily, his brown eyes flickered with a tinge of red before leaning down to capture the blonde's lips again. 

A soft moan escaped Leon's lips when a hand went to run along his sides, shuddering when said hand stopped to grope his ass. 

"I'm letting you go this time...." Dante murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, admiring the view of Leon's red and swollen lips. "But you bet I'll fuck you so bad you wish you didn't start this." 

"And I'll be waiting." Leon grinned coyly as he pulled back from whispering into Dante's ears, adding a roll to his hips that made Dante's eyes darken.

A static from the computer broke the pair's intimate moment, with Dante carrying Leon towards the machines. 

"Hello?" Leon spoke into the microphone, Dante looking over his shoulder. 

"Leon, is that you?" "Oh, thank god! Yes, its me, Helena!" Leon yelled into the microphone, his arms shuddering at how emotional he was feeling. 

"We're almost there, Leon. Just hang in there---" A loud explosion was heard on Helena's line, cutting off the communication immediately. 

"Helena? Helena??!!" Leon said worriedly into the microphone. Dread filled both Leon's and Dante's stomach when they heard a sharp yell just outside the facility.


	18. The Fight

Dante and Leon immediately gotten out  of the facility, sweat dripping down their foreheads as explosion and yells started bombarding their ears. 

The facility shook as another explosion happened, the roof had already started breaking apart caused by the impact. 

"Dammit, the exit's blocked." Leon cursed as the rubble had fallen just when the pair were about to go through the entrance. 

"Step back, Leon." Dante unsheathed his sword, Rebellion shone a bright red light before turning into the Arbiter axe.

Dante yelled as he smashed the rubble, creating a small hole that only light could peak through. 

'One more time.' Dante thought as he lifted the axe, his muscle flexing as he swing Arbiter once more. 

With a loud crash, the rubble finally gave way, and Dante immediately grab Leon by the waist and threw him out and followed the blonde out, just right before the facility collapsed. 

Both of them lied on the ground, panting at each other's face like they had just ran a marathon. Which was somewhat true since the two had run like hell to escape from being crushed to death. 

The two of them might have continue lying there if weren't for the scream and shrieks that came from the forest. 

Leon immediately stood up, aiming Ebony and Ivory at where the sounds came from. The guns had basically made Leon their new favourite owner and that made Dante very, very jealous. 

The sounds of guns firing alerted the two of them. With a nod, Leon and Dante cautiously approached what seemed like a fight happening in the forest. 

A loud roar erupted from the forest clearing, the impact sending Leon flying backwards but was caught by Dante. 

"You okey?" Leon nodded, thanking Dante before composing himself. 

The pair crouched behind a lush bush, hiding them from sight as they looked at the commotion. 

Faith was going full BOW mode, her mask had been torned to reveal her sharp fangs and her eyes had become as red as blood as she attacked the figure in front of her.

Leon shuddered uncomfortably when he had felt those similar eyes looking at him under black shades, ravishing Leon's suffering with those haunting eyes. 

A familiar-looking figure made Leon widened his eyes as he recognized him. Even though half of his face was disfigured, Leon could still distinctly make out that the male was Piers Nivans, Chris's partner in China. 

Piers threw his infected arm at Faith, sending her tumbling through the forest floor, stopping her roll when her back came in contact with a tree. 

"What the hell? Is that another one of Wesker's sick specimens?" Dante dug into his pocket to grab Aquila, but held back when a group of familiar faces came into view.

"Hey, its Muscle-man Redfield and his gang of justice." If it wasn't for the situation right now, Leon would have laugh at the demon-hunter's remark. 

Helena, Jake and Sherry had immediately raised their weapons, watching the fight continue. 

Chris stopped short when he arrived at the scene, a stunned expression on his face as his eyes focused on Piers. 

Leon turned his attention from the soldier when he heard a roar as Faith leaped towards Piers, her four appendages dugged into the infected male's body, causing a scream to tear from Piers's mouth.

"Piers!!" Chris immediately opened fire at Faith, who hissed before detaching herself from Piers. Her eyes looked at Chris wildly, growling low as she prepared to pounce. 

What the female BOW hadn't noticed was that Jack had aimed a sniper at her, and all he did was to wait for the right time to pull the trigger.

"Now!" The sharp bullet was fired right as Faith had jumped. Just when the bullet was about to penetrate Faith's skull and eventually kill her, the projectile was deflected by a sword. 

Jake lowered the gun, narrowing his eyes when he saw it was Dante who had blocked the bullet. 

"The hell are you doing, asshole?" Jake yelled, unhappy that Dante was standing on the enemy's side. 

"Guys, there's a reasonable explaination for this." Dante held up his hands, making the others to hold their fire. 

"Dante, why are you protecting her? She clearly wanted to kill Chris." Helena said, narrowing her eyes as Faith qiuckly retreated behind Dante. 

"That's because that idiot shot her. Of course she would had attacked Chris."   
The gang widened their eyes as Leon stood out from the bush, aiming Ebony and Ivory at the others. 

"Leon, you're alive!!" Sherry said happily, but was held back by Jack. Sherry struggled in his hold, but the other wouldn't budge. 

"She's infected. But just like Piers, she still has her conscious. She's the one who had saved me from Wesker." Leon lowered his guns, giving Faith a small smile before turning towards the group. 

"That doesn't change the fact that she was created by Wesker, Leon. Who knows when she will turn to the other side?" 

"She won't. You have to trust me." Leon stood protectively in front of Faith who had uncertainty evident in her eyes. 

But someone just had to ruin the moment. Piers came out of hiding, the device showing a figure that mostly everyone recognized and hated. 

"Ah, all of my favourite people in one place."


	19. The Fight Continues

Hologram Wesker chuckled as his eyes looked over every single person in sight, scarlet eyes finally stopping at Jake who glared at the hologram.

"Well, such a pleasant surprise. How have you been, my son?" Jake was ready to empty his gun at the sight of his father, but Helena had placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head. 

"Hot-headed as always. Ah, Christopher, happy to see young Piers right here?" Wesker mocked, earning a growl from Chris who struggled to not just jumped and destroy the device that displayed Wesker's fucking face. 

"You crazy bastard! How could you do this to him?" "Ooh, feisty now, aren't we? I'll leave you two to catch up than."

After Wesker's hologram disappeared, two huge shadows loomed just behind Piers before stepping into view. All of them raised their guns when an elephant and a tiger had appeared, both animals were clearly infected as the parasite seek refuge on their backs. 

Faith had qiuckly reacted by standing in front of Leon and Dante, attempting to communicate with the two beasts. When the results were proved unsuccessful, the tiger roared before it pounced at the female BOW.

Piers had stood at the same spot, his right arms shooting out electricity to whoever he had targeted. 

Dante had teamed up with Jake and Sherry to take down the rampaging elephant, which attacked them with extra tusks attached to moving tentacles that came out from the animal's mouth. 

Because of the parasite, the tiger had gained extraordinary strength and speed as it repeatedly dodge Leon, Helena and Chris's bullet before striking them. 

Faith had managed to sneak up on Piers, continuing the fight from earlier as blows and punches were exchanged. 

Due to the massive size of the elephant, Dante had got the upper-hand as he was fast at spotting the beast's weakness by slashing at the elephant's legs. 

The grey animal fell to the floor, the parasite sprouting from its back was qiuckly assaulted by bullets. The parasite finally stopped moving with last shot of Sherry's shotgun. 

"Nice shot, hot chick." Sherry blushed at Dante's compliment, but seeing Jake's expression, the young agent burst out laughing instead.

"Never associate yourself with that guy." Jake said, obviously pointing to Dante who jumped down the elephant's back. 

"I'm sensing some jealousy here." Dante fled away when Jake had reached out for his Elephant Shooter threateningly. 

Leaving Jake and Sherry to retreat as they both had suffered small but crucial injuries, Dante now had a moment of his own. Fishing out the cure he got from the facility, Dante was ready to inject himself with the green liquid when an idea popped into his mind. 

Chris stopped firing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, the BSAA soldier barely caught the small vial that was thrown by Dante. 

"Found a cure when we were roaming Wesker's damaged facility." Dante walked passed the surprised Chris, waving a hand absently at the man. 

"Thank you, Dante." "Just returning the favor, now go." Chris turned and ran off to the fight between Piers and Faith, Dante taking his place to fight the infected tiger. 

"Did ya miss me, Kennedy?" Dante casually said, throwing Aquila at the tiger who merely dodged the flying weapon.  

"Never." Dante faked an expression of hurt on his face, but in his heart he knew the blonde was glad to see him in good shape.

"How the hell do we kill this thing? We'll just keep wasting bullets shooting at it." Helena said as she reloaded, shooting at the feline who dodged every bullet that was fired. 

When Leon had stopped to reload, tbe feline took the chance to attack Leon, digging its teeth into Leon's neck who screamed. 

Faith had immediately turned at Leon's scream. With the female BOW distracted, Piers wasted no time and punched Faith in the face, momentarily gaining the upper-hand before the BOW regained herself.

Chris was hiding behind a huge tree, waiting for Piers to get close so he could ambush him. 

It had been two years since he had saw the brunette, and Chris would have been lying if he said he hadn't miss the younger everyday. 

When Faith had looked at Chris, the BSAA soldier made signs with his hands, which the female BOW understood. Stretching out her appendages like a spider, Faith pounced on Piers, pulling him down and using her strength to roll both of them towards Chris's place. 

Piers gasped in surprise when a hand clamped over his mouth, his arms were qiuckly immobilized by Faith's appendages. Not giving up, Piers struggled in Chris's hold, whose heart wrenched at hearing Piers's groan. 

"Sorry, Piers." Chris plunged the needle into Piers's neck, gritting his teeth when a muffled scream escaped the infected soldier. 

Steam started rising from Piers's infected body parts, the heat causing Chris to loosen his grip at the burning sensation on his arm. 

"I'll hold him off. Go and help Leon." Using sign language, Faith reassured Chris that he will take care of Piers who had stopped struggling. 

Chris wanted to stay, but a scream from Helena made him turn and provide back up for Leon and the others.


	20. Home

Apparently, the tiger had somehow mutated, its size seemed to have increased as well as its strength.

Chris rushed to Helena's side when the female agent was helping Leon to his feet. Chris winced slightly when he noticed a nasty wound on Leon's neck.

"Leon's choking on his own blood. If we don't qiuckly clean the wound, he will suffocate." Helena explained and immediately got to work when they had reached a safe distance from the fight. 

Dante yelled in pure anger as he jumped to the air, Rebellion gleamed under the sunlight as the demon-hunter plunged the weapon right into the tiger's head. 

With his anger fueled at the sight of an injured Leon, Dante used all his strength on the sword until Rebellion had gone throught the head and touched the ground. 

With a growl, Dante lifted Rebellion out, only putting his sword away when the creature had collapsed in a pool of blood. 

Dante took deep breaths to calm himself, his anger slowly dissipated. When the tiger had managed to latched itself onto Leon, Dante's heart had sink. 

An undescribeble rage had overtaken Dante when the tiger had bitten Leon, almost activating his Devil Trigger just to kill off the tiger. 

With slow steps, Dante made his way to Leon's side, unexpectedly quiet as his eyes looked at Helena who was doing her best to treat the blonde agent. 

The sound of a jetplane made the trio lift their heads up. Sherry was piloting in the cockpit while Jake exited the plane, holding a stretcher under his arm. 

"I can only temporarily stop the bleeding for now. How long is the nearest hospital from here?" 

Helena asked as she followed Chris and Jake who loaded Leon into the stretcher before boarding the plane, followed by Dante who was dead worried about Leon's condition. 

After making sure all of them, including Faith and Piers was on the plane, Sherry lifted off and immediately checked for any nearby citys or towns. 

"The nearest one is about five hours away. Think you can get Leon through long enough?" Jake said as he tap on the computer before disappearing into the cockpit. 

Chris looked over at Leon, who had an oxygen mask on his face. Moving downwards, Chris looked away at the horrendous wound on Leon's neck. 

"If all goes well, he might pull through. Hope Agent Birkin flies this plane smoothly. Any rough movement, it might be Leon's last plane ride."

Helena said grimly, checking Leon's pulse and wound from time to time. Dante sat beside Leon silently the entire time, his serious expression was enough to tell anyone to back off.

Faith had tried to heal the devastating wound, but her strength had been depleted due to the fight with Piers and the best she could do was to stop the bleeding. 

Chris went to the back of the cabin to get some food supplies. A light tap on his shoulder made Chris turn around, only to find Faith looking at him meekly. 

"You need something?" Faith shook her head, instead producing a small figure in her hand and showed it to Chris. 

"The cure had managed to rid Wesker's control over him, but the side-effects of the cure was.... devastating." 

Chris read the words that Faith had written on a piece of paper before blinking at the tiny form of Piers Nivans in Faith's palms. 

Poor tiny Piers was currently unconscious due to the effects of the cure, shivering slightly at the cold. 

Chris couldn't help but smile when Piers was placed carefully into his hands, the tiny soldier nuzzling at the warmth that emitted from Chris's gloved palms. 

"Thank you." Faith nodded meekly, plopping down on a seat and instantly slept to recharge. 

Chris placed the shrunken Piers on a soft pillow, covering the tiny figure with a small cloth before going to have a light doze just beside Piers's seat. 

"I'm going to rest." Dante merely hummed, appreciating the kind gesture from Helena who had squeezed his shoulder before walking into the cabin, closing the curtains behind her.

As the sunset decorated the horizon, Dante couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped his lips.

Promising himself to stay awake for Leon's sake, Dante decided to sit on a makeshift chair that he had to set up and buckled his seatbelt like a civilized person. 

When Jake had gotten out of the cockpit for a bathroom break, a small smile cracked on the sides of his lips as he took in the sight of everyone sleeping soundly as the plane flew to their destination. 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me how to add pictures into AO3?? I have a pic of Piers after he was shrunk and I wanna share it to you all but don't know how 


	21. A Beginning Of An End

Leon took a sip of his morning coffee, which was a steaming cup of homemade Americano while flipping through a weapons magazine. 

Dante was lounging on Leon's recliner, a satisfied moan escaped his lips as he leaned into the soft cushions. 

"Damn, this feels like lying down on a fluffy cloud." Dante commented, his brown eyes opening to look at Leon who was walking towards him, sitting on the stool chair just in front of Dante.

The pair had just woken up after a whole night of partying. While Leon was curing his slight hangover, the demon-hunter was making a decision between going to sleep again or stay awake.

Six months had passed after Leon's abduction and rescue. The only reminder of the horrendous experience for the blonde was the long scar that ran along his throat to his chest. 

As the whole gang knew how much the blonde despised being in the hospital, Chris decided to host a party after Leon was discharged.

Leon was happy that he had a gang of friends like this. During the party, which was held in Chris's house, the others started sharing about their everyday life to Leon.

The news of Jake joining the BSAA was still a shock to the blonde, surprised at the younger's decision. 

When asked the reason, Jake had said that he would rather spend his training days torturing Captain Chris with the whole immunity shit that new soldiers get than wandering the world aimlessly.

Chris, of course was the most surprised out of the group. After all, he was the one who had killed Jake's father. But after hearing the reason, Chris just rolled his eyes before lightly punching the younger's head mockingly. 

Fortunately, Jake joining the BSAA had lessen the tension and strain between the two. They all laughed when Helena had complained about how she was tired becoming the mum of the two, breaking them apart and giving them the 'talk'.

During Leon's absence, Helena was promoted to head agent and had a small team of her own. But she declined the offer, instead taking the role of an instructor for new trainees. 

Sherry, after taking quite some time, decided to take up medical science. The blonde female was currently working with Professor Rebecca Chambers, and Leon smiled at the thought of the adorable professor. 

When Leon had asked about Faith and Piers, Chris had assured him that both of them were under great care. 

Since Wesker had created a new virus for them both, the vaccine for the virus had to take quite some time. As a result, Faith and Piers were under BSAA custody, but really it was Chris doing all the babysitter work. 

"Faith can now talk through a speaker in her throat. She's also showing a lot of interest in joining training with the trainees in the BSAA. Sorry she couldn't come tonight cause Rebecca wanted to run some test on her. As for Piers..."

Chris had trailed off, watching as Piers sat on his shoulder. Midget Piers was cute, and Sherry couldn't help the squeal that escaped from her lips when Piers had tried to sip Chris's coffee, but the liquid was too low to reach and Piers fell into the cup, causing a laugh to break out from the group. 

"What's so funny, gorgous?" Dante broke Leon's train of thoughts, a smile breaking on Leon's face as the raven-haired male nuzzled the blonde. 

"Just thinking about last night." Leon took the remote from the tabletop, flipping to the news channel.

'President Gordon suspected for treason?' The news headline in blue showed, and a video of Macy in handcuffs was displayed. 

The camara turned views, the screen displaying Adam Benford's son, Laxus Benford taking on role of president and giving a speech to the swarm of reporters that had crowded around him. 

"You and Daddy's boy getting along well?" Dante voiced, looking at the television as Laxus finish his statement about doing his best as president before leaving the stage. 

"Surprisingly well. Mr. Benford didn't blame me for Adam's death, and had asked me to be his bodyguard." Leon turned the television off, leaning back until his head laid on Dante's stomach. 

"Did you accept?" Leon shook his head, his bangs swaying with the movement. 

"No. I'd rather fight BOWs rather than taking care of his kids. They're even terrifying than most zombies I had fought."

Leon shuddered when the thought of his hair tied into ridiculous plaits and covered with sprinkles during his last 'mission' to babysit the president's daughter. 

"Besides, I get to spend more time with you like this." The pair laid in comfortable silence as the chirps of birds and the city coming to life with the buzzling of citizens created a calming prescense for the two. 

"So, should we make it official or are you gonna keep torturing me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter!! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos on this story! See ya'all again~~~


End file.
